Something Old, Something New, and Something Blue
by TeenAngst392714
Summary: Summary Do not own anything but this story. Inspired by the story Maximus stories. Harry and Luna travel to a new world to right the wrong before hey could happen. Under the alias' of Nathaniel and Euphoria Peverell, twins. After the war Luna and Harry were the only ones left that were alive and even moderately sane. Misguided but not evil dunbledore
1. chapter 1

**Don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

"Sure this will work?" Asked twenty-seven year-old Harry potter asked his sister.

" As sure as I can be without having already testing it."

The blonde haired girl answered her usual dreamy tone, replaced with a logical and a bit anxious tone. Luna's voice rarely evey held the dreamy note to it that she held all through hogwarts.

They looked around the library that had books and papers all over the black manor. The board in the corner was written on, with every square inch covered in spell after spell , that was later crossed out after it was proven ineffective. For the last five years this had been the place they had called home.

Harry looked down once again at the book in his hands, re-reading the page for the umpteenth time, and then looked back at the potion. As far as he could tell everything was in order; the color and fell was spot on, but then again, Snape had always said Harry was useless at potions, even though the man was mostly bais, didn't mean he was wrong.

They had come up with the plan only a few months after the war had officially ended a time that was supposed be a time of celebration, and happily ever after, but neither one of the former Hogwarts student had anyone to do either with besides the themselves Both of them had been wallowing in their own depression.

Both of them had lost those most important to them in the war against Voldemort, the git had won the war even if he didn't live to see it. That was until as Luna was cleaning out Hermione's things, for their move to the America.

When Luna showed Harry the notes on his bestfriends parallel time reversal theory. He couldn't but help look down at the notes, with a bittersweet smile. Even from the great beyond Hermione was as Ron would so elegantly put it 'bloody brilliant'.

What was shocking though, was what the book held. The book held the answers to both his and Luna's prayers.

They could go to another world, one where they could start over again.

Of course, they might run into problems once they got there, but it was nothing the warriors couldn't deal with.

There had been much planning up till this point, for some of the potion ingredients were extremely rare and hard to come by. That, and they had much to organize and retrieve, for they did not plan on going to this new world empty handed.

Both of them had specially made trunks that could hold everything that was in their bank vaults, and any other personal items they had deemed necessary. The goblins, which had been disgruntled to see the gold leave their banks.

They had also decided that they would change their names once they got there, if they had counterparts in that world. No need for things to be too confusing.

While both Luna and Harry wanted their families, they wanted to be cautious first and just sit and observe. It wouldn't do to rush in and screw everything up. There was also the whole Voldemort deal.

So it was decided that they would pose as siblings from the Peverell family, who happened to be distant relatives of the Potters, very distant and in which would make it very hard to confirm.

Harry had taken great pains to research the family for they had disappeared before the first war and were believed to have fled the died out at least in male line. They had never been found, hence giving Harry and Luna the perfect cover story.

So here they were a five months later, with their completed potion, spell and all their possessions packed away and ready to go.

Both Harry and Luna were wearing normal clothing, as they did not know where in this alternate world they would show up.

They would hate to pop up in the middle of muggle London in their robes and cause a scene, get tossed in the loony bin upon their arrival

"Well I guess this is it." Harry said the excitement clearly tangible in his voice. He turned to Luna, who was smiling gently back at him.

Luna had changed quite a bit from Loony Luna, as she was known back in her earlier years at Hogwarts.

Slowly, but surely, over the years Luna was drawn out of her shell by

Harry and the others, and surprisingly Neville had more impact on her than any of the others. So much so that you never would have guessed she was withdrawn and lonely before.

Luna was like the sister Harry never had, and he treated her as such.

During the war, Luna and Neville had become engaged, only for the day after he was their wedding, Neville was killed in a Death Eater raid just weeks after they had announced their 'honeymoon' it was a terrible shock to them all.

Luna had never fully recovered from the loss of her husband, but she carried on in the war with such a will, that she was soon a force to be reckoned with on her own. Many of the Death Eaters came to fear Luna

Lovegood, she became almost as feared as Harry Potter himself.

"Well come on Luna, we haven't got all day!" Harry said with a smile as he shrunk his and Luna's trunk and put them in his pocket.

"Hedwig, come on,"

The white owl flew into the room, landing on Harry shoulder, clicking her beak in a disapproving way that made him chuckle a little.

"Oi, stop your whining! We're leaving soon and I'd hate to leave you behind because you were sulking." Harry told his familiar, with a small laugh which caused her to pick at his muggle jacket.

Luna walked forward and began to read from the book, "Well, according to this, all we have to do is drink the potion, hold hands, then say the spell. Sounds pretty easy to me." **_almost too easy_** Harry thought to himself. ** _'God I'm almost as paranoid as Moody.'_**

Harry poured the thick syrupy yellow liquid into two different beakers, handing one to Luna before picking his up as well.

"Here goes nothing." Harry said before swallowing the whole bottle contents in one go.

He quickly put down the beaker and grabbed Luna's free hand, waiting for her to drink the potion.

Luna looked at him and smiled a bit before drinking the liquid, which indeed was very foul tasting.

Then together they read the spell in french, then looked at each other and said also in french "on se retrouve de l'autre côté."

Suddenly, there was a bright blinding light, much like that fateful Halloween only difference was in color, it was in Gold to signify the new chance that they had just given themselves. And just like that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were no more.

 **se retrouve de l'autre côté** is French for **see you on the other side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, intense piercing agony was the first thing Harry registered, then the it was obviously distressed voice of a women, anything else was amiss because he fell unconscious from, the hell his body was going through.

Hearing the urgency in his wife's voice, Jack took off down the path as fast as he could.

Jack turned back towards the boy and checked for a pulse. He could feel a weak beating underneath his light touch on the small pale arm. When he placed his hand on the boy, even in sleep he stiffened and shied away as if expecting violence. From the bruises and cuts lining the boy's arms and face he could understand why.

Jack turned the boy over on his back hoping that it would help with his ragged breathing. Even to the untrained ear the breathing sounded forced, labored.

He could only study the boy's face as he waited for help; the young face was caked with dirt and blood, and creased with worry lines even in oblivion. For the first time in his life, Jack felt helpless and enraged; enraged at the child's condition, and helpless about not being able to aid the unknown boy. He became even more worried when the child let out some hacking coughs and spit up a concerning amount of blood.

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of pounding feet quickly approaching. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he saw his wife racing towards him.

Nora didn't even pause as she yelled for her husband to pick up the little boy jumped into the grass with her wand outstretched and ran to her husband who was standing pale faced with darkened eyes.

The boy lying on the ground was clearly dying. Nora was shocked to see the unknown boy in such a state as to make one think he had been tortured.Jack quickly bent down and picked the boy up, frowning at how light he was, almost as if he was air.

"We have to take him to St. Mungo's. I'll be back as soon as I can," the couple quickly apparated apparated magical hospital.

The healers took the boy immediately and Nora was led to a room to give a report to the head healer.

Unfortunately the wizard could tell the healers very little. The healer was a bit frustrated to learn practically nothing about his new patient, only that he was found a few minutes ago in the woods.

Nora sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily; however hard she tried he couldn't get the image of the prone little body lying motionless in the grass out of her mind. She could feel her husband's shudder against her As he to remembered the tortured look, uneven breathing and the dried blood covered his skin.

For the first time in her life Nora Markson felt absolutely helpless and lost, all she could only wait and hope that the boy would pull through.

 **In the operating room**

Images, people sounds, and voices. They kept flashing past his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand them. Harry let out a moan of despair as he tried more desperately to grasp the images…and there! Just for a minute Harry opened his eyes, but was immediately blinded by white light and panicked voices.

Scrunching his face tightly, somebody one of his many sore spot and after letting out a blood chilling scream he promptly drifted back out of consciousness.

 **After the operations**

"Mr. Markson and Ms. Markson?" a healer asked the waiting room in said loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Nora quickly got to her feet and made her way over to the healer in concern. "How is he?" though she didn't have any children, but she could help feel some kind of bond, like she wanted to protect him from anymore pain than he had already had so clearly been through.

The healer looked extremely uncomfortable and upset, as he motioned Nora into a nearby office. Once they were both safely inside and the healer put up some sound proof wards he began to talk.

"The boy you brought in may or may not live. It's hard to tell at the moment because of the extent of his injuries."

"What exactly are his injuries?" Mr. Markson asked, knowing they had to be bad for a healer to be discussing them with someone who wasn't family.

"Sir, strictly speaking I am not supposed to discuss his condition with you, but since we do not know who he is, and you and your wife brought him in, I feel that you two should a little informed."

Nora sighed in relief and nodded her understanding."He seems to have suffering, many broken bones, infected cuts, internal bleeding, and over exposure to dark magic." the healer said quickly, trailing off at the end and looking troubled.

"He is currently in a medically induced coma from severe drain on his magical core, and body in general. Frankly it's a miracle that the boy even made it to the hospital."

Nora was shocked. Whatever the boy went through had to have been intense to almost drain his magical core. Wait a minute. . . curses?

"What kind of curses are you talking about?" Ms. Markson asked sharply, as he heart began to sink, she had an inkling to what some of those curses were, and she prayed that she was wrong.

"Well as you know, we can find traces of curseo, if their exceptional powerful after they been cast?" Healer Johnson asked the couple.

Seeing the nods in confirmation, Johnson continued with his explanation with extreme worry, sadness and anger that someone would do this to a child.

"Well, we found traces of the Imperius curse, many other dark curses, curses that while not officially dark they are usually considered such, and the boy was practically split in have from all the Cruciatus curse that had been performed on him, numerous times. To be totally honest with you in all my years as a healer I've never seen anything this horrific" The old man said with a shudder.

Nora stood, in the proactiveness of her husband arms shocked.

"He also shows signs of physical abuse…" more like torture, Johnson thought to himself as started to feel as if he was going to be sick, a feeling that Nora was experiencing herself.

 ** _Who in the world would hurt a child like that and them leave him for dead?_**

"My God…" Nora muttered, looking extremely faint. "Does the Ministry know yet?"

"Another healer is informing the Aurors as we speak. They should be sending over an auror to investigate. The boy should only be unconscious perhaps a few days or a few weeks, with his amounts of injures, we can't be sure."

Nora nodded her understanding. Before leaving, he made the man promise to contact her and her husband when or if the boy had any changes in health.

 **The Next morning**

Harry opened his eyes and had to bite back a groan from the brightness of the room. Squinting, he slowly studied the room. He was clearly in a hospital, something he could tell simply by sniffing the air, her spent way too much time in Madam Pomfrey.

The room was small sized; blue walls with different color birds and flowers, and had a two windows which was wide open, letting in bright morning light. Bright, annoying, light, he thought angrily, after all these years he still was not a morning person.

Then he paused, even though his glasses were gone he could still see perfectly, even better than when he did habt to wear those glasses He could feel something was not quite right with his body. Bringing it closer to his face, Harry gasped at its appearance.

Quickly looking down he began to feel his body and limbs with a disbelieving look plastered on his face. He was bite size!

Harry quickly felt of his forehead and let out a some of relief when his fingers brushed over a very familiar scar, not much though. So he was still himself, but why was he small and where was he? THe St. Mungo's in his world been destroyed two and a half years ago by a Death Eater attack, who was ironically receiving care from the healers. Did that mean it worked? He was clearly in a magical hospital of some sort since he saw a bottle of bruise removal paste that seemed to be half empty on his bedside table.

Harry slipped out of his bed stiffly and limped towards the door, when he felt a cool air, brush against his backside.

Looking down, he groaned with disgust at the hospital gown, and quickly thanked Merlin that Luna actually was her to see this, she would never let him live it down.

Silently opening the door, he silently slipped into bathroom, jumped at the sight of himself in the mirror. Harry knew that the spell would once again make him his ten year old self. But what he didn't not account for was the blue eyes staring back at him.

When he came out of the bathroom, there was women who looked around his real age,looked very panicky at the bed he woke up in. After clearing his throat sharply she whirled around to look at him, she looked quite startled, but also relieved to see him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the young woman asked, trying to sound stern but still looking shocked as she held her chest from fright.Harry studied the young women before asking, "Where am I? Where's my sister?"

"You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; you were brought here yesterday by a man and women who found you in the woods. You were brought alone" He just blinked and looked at the young lady

"St. Mungo's?" Harry repeated in a questioning tone, hoping she would clarify. As far as he knew, there was only one St. Mungo's. That meant it worked. It worked, Harry wanted to jump up and down he was so happy. But managed to push it down as not to give the doctors a reason to lock him away.

"Yes, it's a hospital in England - the best in. Wizard hospital England. Now Mr…?"

"Peverell, Nathaniel Peverell…" Harry muttered knowing her should start with his cover now and hoping that wherever Luna was she would do the same, since he could feel her presence, but not any of her thought, he knew she was alive but likely unconscious. "Right. Now, Mr. Peverell, you need to get back to your bed so I can go find your healer. We've all been extremely worried about you."

Harry nodded and went back to his bed and crawled in. Then it hit him. They didn't know who he was not from his scar or face. So everything was working out close to perfect.

Leaning back, he let out a groan and covered his face. If he was her where was Luna? He knew she was alive, but that didn't make her any less concerned that he did know her where she ended . What if she was in the same condition, as him?

Harry quickly composed himself as he heard quick footsteps nearing his door. A few moments later a young healer in blue robes walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy shouldn't have even been awake according to his results yesterday, but here he was, up walking, and tryimg to talk the nurse into letting him leave. Not only that, but his results only showed some minor injuries that were healing slowly but surely as he watched.

Healer Johnson cleared his throat, "How are you feeling, Mr. Peverell?"

"Fine, better than fine, I guess," Nathaniel said in a smooth voice. "What's the date, Healer…?

"Johnson. The date is the twentieth of August. Now could you perhaps tell me how you came to be in the state you were in when you were found?" Healer Johnson asked as he pulled out a quill and clipboard, waiting to take notes.

"No."

"I'm sorry, but no?" Johnson asked looking over at the boy in confusion.

"I won't; it doesn't matter how I came to be there, or in that condition. When am I allowed to leave?" Harry asked, forgetting that he was currently in a ten year's body, and no adult in their right minds would let him go anywhere alone, especially when he was in critical condition less than 12 hours ago.

The healer just stared at the boy in shock. No? He had never meet anyone who refused to tell him how they obtained their injuries, sure there were folk who tried to assure him that their injuries were the cause of accident or told him that it was none of their business, and most of those people were people who were being abused or simply embarrassed of how they were hurt, but no one ever flat out refused to tell him? Surely he would have to eventually; after all, he had already alerted the aurors that the child was awake. They would be here any minute.

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel, but we need to know what happened to you so that we can help fix it, now you said that you had a sister. Was she with you at the place you were hurt at?" Johnson said in a soft comforting voice, effectively changing the subject and trying to get more information out of the child at the same time.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man then sighed. "Yes, but seeing as she's not her I assumed that I'll just have to find her myself. Mr.Healer, now when may I leave?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Peverell, but I am afraid I do not have the answer to that. Once we get in touch with your parents, the Ministry will decide which course of action to pursue."

"My parents? Why would I…" Harry began, but then paused again and gave a mental 'oh' while he frowned on the outside, the irony of it ally. "I have no guardians, so there won't be a need to contact them. I'll be fine by myself."

Johnson frowned sadly, "Yes orphans are becoming more common in these troubled times, with He who must not be named meandering around killing everyone."

"Dark Lord?" Harry asked with a slight rise of an eyebrow, after all he didn't know when exactly he was.

The healer's frown turned to one of concern, "The dark lord and his band of death eaters. Are you feeling well Mr. Peverell?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the stupid question he was in a hospital, of course he wasn't okay.

 ** _Yea, I'm feeling just bloody great, that why i'm lying in this hospital bed and you're refusing to let me leave._** Harry wanted to shout but he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere. So instead he glared at the incompetent man and turned to stare angrily at the wall.

When letting out a frustrated sigh as the healer left, Harry sat back and began to make a story to use for when the aurors arrived. For once in his life he was glad that he had study studied everything about the first rise of Voldemort and any Peverell history he could get his hands on. Coming up with a believable story might not be that hard after all, but first thing first he needed to find where the hell luna and their stuff had gotten to and find out the year…discretely of course.

When Luna awoke to a who looked very much like Madam Pomfrey, checking her temperature.

Poppy couldn't help but feel pity and sadness for the little dark haired girl that Hagrid found,during his morning rounds just, outside the forbidden forest. The poor child looked worse than the unfortunate order members bodies who had been held captive by He-who-must-not-be-named himself. The poor child had used up every bottle of blood replenishing potion that she had.

It had been a long and stressing two days before the girl woke up. As promised she sent a fire call to Hagrid, the Aurors, and to Albus as soon as the child was able to open her eyes, which whee a pretty pale blue. Poppy could already could tell that the girl was going to be a looker.

In less than twenty minute her office was full with an half giant, a headmaster, and two Aurors.

"Helle, I'm Frank and this is my partner Sirius. Do you know who you are?" Luna understood that she was in a kids body, but she still didn't like being talked down to like she only had half a brain.

"Hi, Im Euphoria Peverell, I need to find my brother." was the simple reply back. All the adults shared a look weary look with each other.

"He's not dead." Luna very clearly understanding that looks of pity and heartbreaks on everyone's, but the headmaster's face. Who was quickly and quietly trying to figure out how the child had the last name, Peverell.

Then he thought about the last brother, who had a child that was never found and believed to be dead.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked the question everyone was thinking, but did want to come out and ask.

"He's my twin, I would know if he was dead, I would have felt it." Luna's voice was firm and left little room for doubt.

And just before anyone could break the awkward silence, to tell the poor girl that she could be mistaken and that indeed her brother could be dead.

A little ten year boy old in a blue hospital robe apparated in without warning, and about to seconds as the boy had moved out of the was two fellow Aurors came after with their wands ready.

"Nathan! You're alright!" came the joyous exclamation, from Euphoria. Harry smiled slipping into his new persona quite easily.

"Yes, I was until. I woke in a hospital with no idea where my sister was. By the way nice hair." Luna and the girls had often complained that his heart was wild and unmanageable that they could never do anything with it.

She playfully glared at him and before she could reply. Someone cleared their throats, it was Sirius Black. Harry could help the breath that caught in his chest, as he laid eyes on his healthy happy looking godfather. And then suddenly the was in his arms.

"Kid are you okay. If you health was anything like your site here, you really should take it easy." Sirius said as he guided him to sit in the bed with his sister.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as Sirius lifted him up and sat him beside Luna. After he was comfortably in the bed. Luna grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Everything going to be alright harry. Luna told him through their mind link, he gave her a small minuscule smile before like her turning back to the group of adult that were openly staring at them in interest.

Both strengthened their mental defenses, only allowing what they wanted to get out and took a deep breath ready to tell their story.


	4. Chapter 4

First things first, what are your names, Suris said taking the lead of the case.

My name is Nathaniel and that s my twin sister Euphoria. We were kidnapped on Halloween, by men and one woman in black robes. The women tormented both our parents before they were killed by blonde man. Harry made sure to drop certain hints to have them investigate.

They called our parents traitor, they never betrayed anyone, they were good people, Luna added, she sounded like a child who was told that Santa wasn't real, even managed to get a teary-eyed.

They came for us. Harry s voice left no doubt, all the pair of eyes zoomed back on him.

Why do you say that Nathan? asked Frank Longbottom finally being able to find his voice, for a man who was built like a wall and could easily come up to Hagrid's shoulders, his voice was surprisingly gentle and caring. It made Harry wonder how different this Neville was going to be.

Only Euphoria can only call me that. He muttered distractedly wondering exactly how different this world was going to be. To most of the adults in the room, it seemed that Harry had checked out of the conversation for a moment lost in a memory.

Nathaniel, my boy I know that this must be horrible for you have to be reliving this, but we need you and your sister to answer it is the utmost of importance, Albus said as he tried a to do a mental brush of the boy's head, but had to pull out almost immediately.

Harry let a deep frown come slowly upon his face, even though he mental smirking at the old fool who had tried to get through his mental defenses, as he tried not to grimace.

It was only when Luna put her hand on his shoulder that he seemed to snap out of his nostalgic trance.

After our father was dead the women said Find the two brats and make sure they're unharmed . I think she was in charge.

Okay, that's good that you remembered that after all this time. Do you think that either of you can describe some of the people.

There was a man there he was stuttering really bad and seemed terribly scared, and then the blonde man snapped at him and told him to stop acting like Pettigrew. Added quietly, Both Harry and Luna watched as Every face in the room paled dramatically at the statement.  
Harry mentally thanked Luna, He couldn't believe that he managed to forget about the sniveling poor excuse of a human being. Pretending to not notice their expressions, Both started to decide the group of death eater that captured them. The had gotten through describing Bellatrix before the adult got their focussed back on the task at hand, and sheepishly asked the two to repeat what they had said.

By the end of the interview, Frank and Suris had enough to have Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and . . . Peter Pettigrew. Suris couldn't believe it at first. Peter had been his friend since their first year of Hogwarts and he always ranted and ranted on about how he found blood supremacy stupid and injustice. He wasn't even a pureblood for Merlin's sakes!

But then slowly, he became to be able to come to terms with it. The order had suspected a mole for years, never being able to pin down how old Voldie was able to get their information so easily. And what reason would these two children have to lie about such a thing, when they had never even met Peter. And from the story, the had been kidnapped almost five months ago. There had been an attack on a half-blood orphanage for children whose parents had died in the war. It had been attacked three months priors and no one could figure out how anyone put side of the order knew of its location. That dirty rat was responsible for the death for at least twenty deaths, not counting the ones when they had been ambushed and ill-prepared for the outcome.

 _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, MINISTRY AND THE ORDER BE DAMNED!_ Sirius thought as they were walking out of the Hogwarts gates, to hand in their reports and arrest three death eater

.The next day the headlines with booming three prominent pureblood members of the Wizarding World have been arrested one of which had been a suspected member of the order which was a slight affiliated Group who fought against He Who Shall Not Be Named and his death eater followers. it also mentioned without names of course, because of them being underage to children who had been kidnapped and tortured 4 months with no apparent reason by at least two of the accused. For more details turn to page 9. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the column. He truly hoped this Rita was different from her counterpart.

Before he could flip to page no to see what the pesky fly had written, the newspaper was snatched out of his hand so fast he almost caught whiplash. When he was still an actual student before the horrors of war, fully set in their was still time parks. And the true enough neither twin missed a chance to cause mischief and pull pranks and while no one believed them for a minute, but they had developed a certain look then made them look innocent and possibly, depending on the person soften considerably.

Eye's big, head tilted to the side just a smidge, and lips pouting, Harry popped the question.  
"Miss Poppy, what is a death eater."Poppy could help it get lost in the light blue eyes as she stared at Nathaniel. The boy and his sister had both easily stolen her heart, during their stay with her.

She had grown to love the children within the first twenty-four hours she spent with them while they were conscious. It relieved her that in some ways they were still a bit innocent, after what they had been through. And as she stared into the curious blue eyes of Nathaniel she wondered if their parents been a sucker for them like she is now.

They are horrible people who destroy and damage everything they touch. Poppy made her answer as vague as possible, with also hinting at that they were bad people. Harry couldn't help, but at the way she worded the sentence, if he was a normal child he would find himself offended at that because theoretically, they touched hie and Luna as far as she knew.

Luna felt as Madame Pomfrey seemed to realize what her words sounded like to the child and something akin to guilt and shame came over her like angry ocean waves hitting the shore. It was strong enough to make her groan and thus break the illusion of her being asleep. Poppy told herself that Nathanael knew what she really meant, but stilled found herself unable to look into those blue eyes for the rest of that day.

On the other side of Hogwarts, a headmaster sat at his desk letting out a heavy and frustrated sigh, as he tried to deal with a difficult marauder.

"Sirius my boy I know this may difficult for you, but you have to think of the children. They have no other guardians to take care of them," he said for what seemed like the thirtieth time in a row.

When Sirius opened his mother to argue once more, Albus came up with an idea that would help speed things along.

"Well, there are more relative, and I'm sure that they would be more than willing to take the kids. But I'm afraid that they will put ah questionable thought in their head, especially since their lord has already seemed to be interested in them for reasons unknown." It was pretty low for him to use a guilt trip, and the headmaster told himself that he felt bad, but in the end, it was all for the greater good.

From the sudden color draining from his face, Dumbledore knew that he had gotten through to Sirius, but none the less still waited for a verbal answer.

"Fine yes, I'll take them, headmaster, will they be starting Hogwarts this school year, if they are I would like to know so I could go ahead and buy their first year supplies," Sirius said as he mentally sighed it wasn't that he didn't want the kids but he just didn't know how well he would be able to provide for the traumatized children, but seeing as the headmaster wasn't going to let up and if he didn't take them in they would have no choice, but to go to a muggle orphanage or be adopted by one of his many cousins who would feld their heads with idea of one branch of magic being better than other, or that it was alright to work for a homicidal dark lord with no nose. So to keep those things from happening, he would take the kids in and hope he did scar them any more than they already were.

 **Yes, the Peverell family is actually related to the Potter, but the fact that Sirius ends up their guardian speaks to how manipulative Dumbledore is in this story. Only misguided not evil Dumbledore**

Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since his graduation from hogwarts aside from birthdays and to set up pranks Sirius Black woke up before noon, and he was freaking out. Lucky Remus had the kid's son when he showed up to Lily and James' cozy, they were all able to have a long serious conversation. Of course, both had heard the news, and couldn't believe that someone that they all had been so close to would be capable of harming and killing innocent people. Both parents agreed that the two kids would need to be watched over and taken care of after the ordeal they had been through, but disagreed to what extent.

Meanwhile at Hogwart Harry and Luna thought out ways to achieve their plans, in a way that no one would ask questions. They knew that they had to be wary of Dumbledore since he had no doubt taken an interest, they would be surprised if he didn't at this point. Madam Pomfrey had grown fond of the two children and had asked Albus over and over if he was sure having the infamous playboy Sirius Black taking in two no doubt traumatized children under his care. And over and over again Albus waved her concerns. One after she was sure the twins had fallen asleep she fires called Sirius Black to make her concerns known and to of course stock him up to the neck with potions for the kids.

She simply explained to him that Euphoria and Nathaniel were sweet and loving children despite what they had been through and if he so much as caused those kids any more pain or sadness he would have to answer to her. Which Sirius hurriedly assured her that he would do everything in his power to make them the happiest and loved children on the plant and promising to come back tomorrow to visit the children and to explain to them the situation. Having been reminded of Madame Promfy scary mother hen side Sirius wasted no time apartrating back to his home, putting up the potions and, getting some rooms set up for the twins.

The next morning Sirius woke up at eight am sharp. He finished setting up the rest of the twins rooms, as in more than one. He knew that he might have gone a little overboard, but couldn't be bothered to care, he wanted these kids to have the very best. After a shower, breakfast, stopping by the shops to get them a gift, and some clothes to put one before leaving Hogwarts, when Sirius got to Hogwarts it was now eleven am. Since it was impossible once to apart after setting foot on Hogwart soil, he had to talk up three flight of stairs. Once catching his breath he entered the room, the smell of the sterile room brought back tons of memories. "Hey you two there's something I have to tell you." he started off with caution. Then Euphoria gave him an award-winning all teeth smile. "It's okay Sirius we already know and thank you for the room, it was very sweet." this caused Sirius to gap at her mouth wide open "Oh great Phoria you've broken him." Sirius wanted to laugh at Nathaniel's comment, but he was in shock, after finally regaining the ability to speak "You, how?" he stuttered out in an amazed and awed, but mostly confused tone. "I can see in the future" Luna lied without hesitation about how she knew. The truth was she neither Harry was actually asleep when Madame Pomfrey fire called Sirius. Though they were dreading having to take all those potions that she gave Sirius, both were more than happy to be leaving. The lie would help many times in the foreseeable future when they no something that they shoulds, or in the unlikely event one of them slips up. After a few more questions about being able to see the asked Nathaniel " Do you have a secret ability too?" to which Harry gave him the look of a defiant child and replied "Maybe," Sirius only nodded understanding that the boy wasn't willing to share something like that with him, yet.

After the kids had changed out of those ghastly hospital gowns, Sirius had each child grab his hand and he apartaratted them across the street from Grimmauld. When Harry's eyes adjusted and he saw that they were standing so close to the place that was the only place besides Hogwart that he had ever called home, it felt like his heart was about to explode because he was so happy. Then and there is when he vowed that no matter what the cost he wouldn't lose this place or the people in it a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Looking for Beta!**

"Are you two hungry?" Sirius asked nervously as he looked down at the two dark haired kids, he couldn't stop the smail smile from forming on his face even if he wanted to, when he saw the kids looking around his family home with small looks of awe and wonder on their faces. "Would you like me to give you a tour? Then I can show you your rooms." Sirius suggested to them, relaxing a tiny bit when both nodded their heads in agreement. Even though the little tour started out awkward it didn't stay that way for long. The moment Harry and Luna walked in the Black Manor they wondered if everything was in the exact spot, they were not disappointed. In their world their had been a lot of rooms in the mansion that they never got to go in, so when Sirius offered them a tour neither couldn't image turning the offer down.

The more they the tour progressed the more that the atmosphere around them became more relaxed. Harry couldn't have been more amused when the oldest wizard showed them their rooms, all twelve of them. After concluding the tour, he and Luna were lead back to the kitchen were a full course lunch was waiting for them. Sirius openly admitted that he couldn't cook anything besides breakfast food, and his house elf, Kreacher had cooked the meal.

This news made Harry feel very wary of the food stacked on his his world during the war eating any food that Kreacher had cooked was like committing suicide, it was like the elf did everything but directly poison the food. When the dog amigas saw the slightly green look on his face he asked if Harry if he was okay, to which Harry replied "Yes I'm fine just got a little sick for a moment." when Sirius suggested that he go lay down, Harry practically jumped out of his chair. Deciding to use this as a chance to look around more closely. Harry wasn't naive enough to believe that Sirius had given them the full tour, and not just shown them the places he deemed safe for children. Sadly he didn't get to search or scope out many rooms before Luna told him through their mind link that Sirius was coming up to check on him.

Picking the room that was closest to him was the safest move so that's what he did. Harry recognized it as the fifth room hat Sirius had some him. The walls were a soft blue color with Quidditch brooms whizzing past each other, a darker blue rug covered the floor, his bed was twice the size of a standard hogwarts bed. Except for little exceptions the room was pretty bare.

Harry was happy to note that it seemed like this Sirius had none any of the prejudices that his sirius had.

Not a thing in the room was Gryffindor gold or red. It looked like a room designed for an eleven year old wizard This would make his plan so much easier. When they fully had Sirius on their side, they would mean that they would have the Potters and Remus on their side also. Now they only needed Snape, Draco, and Neville, and with Neville being the boy who lived. These three were not going to be particularly easy but not impossible _._

He was so into his thoughts planning out his next move and make up new plans in the event that something or someone messed up the plan before that, he never noticed Sirius walking into the room. When he felt the pureblood touch him on the shoulder, Harry would be the first to admit that he jumped at least four feet off the ground. Knowing that his jumpiness would blamed on his 'captors' he didn't worry much about what Sirius would think. He did thought mentally berate himself for letting his guard drop so quickly. When he turned around to look at his new garadion, he knew he was correct on where he thought the Sirius train of thought would end. When he say angry fire lighting up those dark eyes.

"Sorry, I should have known better than to sneak up on you like that." This Sirius also seemed to be more mature than the one in his world, or maybe it was this situation. He wondered if this was what his godfather was supposed to grow up like the first time. "It's fine it's not your fault." Harry said not wanting the man to put any guilt on himself.

But Sirius did feel guilty. He knew that it was irrational to be angry about something he knew nothing about, but it was his former friend that had helped capture then and kill their parents. How could he not know that Peter was capable of something like that. His anger out weighed his guilt, by a lot.

He was angry at Voldemort, he wants angry at the ministry, who still refused to acknowledge that that the half human thing was even alive. Sirius let out a small sigh knowing that there was little to nothing that he could do about the things that had happened in the past. Sirius vowed that he would keep the two children safe no matter what it took, even if it took his life.

In following weeks Sirius had grown closer to the twins. He could already tell that Euphoria was going to grow up to be a smart powerful watch. She seemed to have an avid interest of Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration if it wasn't for the magic concealment wards he was sure that the Ministry of magic's underage magic alarms would be going off continuously. Image his surprise when he wold to the house buzzing with energy. House elves were bring hordes of books and taking them. He caught a few titles and could tell that they were from different libraries in the manor. Walking in to the closest sitting room, what he found was the two children sitting couch on seperate sides of the room.

He could tell that Euphoria was reading on of Regulus's old Charm journals. What shocked him was that the book seemed to be from his third year, yet their the not even first year sat reading the book with ease. When asked if she understood anything in the book, the young witch seemed offended. Then went on the explain the theory behind the accio spell, and in what ways you could tweak it, and use it for something different. When he asked about the herbology books stacked in front her to change the subject, she offered to fix his garden in the greenhouse, as a thank you for letting them stay with him. Sirius tried to assure her that it wasn't really necessary, he really did she just wasn't hearing it. "She not going to leave you alone until you agree, Phoria is pushy that." Nathaniel stopped the back and forth with a grumpy tone. She waved off his comment without batting an eye, 'Don't listen to Nate. I'm not pushy he's just pouting because you don't have many potions journals." Sirius could help but then turn and stare at Nathaniel. His family had a hundred or so potion textbooks or journals from all over the world for every year the twins had been alive, but most of them were in the unsafe part of the mansion. Most of the potions books that the Black's own were own how to poison their enemies in the most painful and untraceable ways.

That is when Sirius started to suspect that he might be staring at to future graduates of two ravenclaws. He suspicion was cemented when he asked Nathaniel what he knew about potion and the boy, started to explain to him the origins of the polyjuice potion, nevermind that it was an O.W.L level potion if he remembered correctly. Nathaniel also expressed an interest in transfiguration like his sister, also arithmancy and care of magical creatures. And in his spare times he did a little flying, he didn't miss the way that his sister let out a particularly loud scoff.

Hogwarts want going to know what hit them.


End file.
